channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaps/Tiles and Crates
This article combines everything you need to know about the different Crates and Tiles in Chaps. Tiles A Chaps ''map is a 32x32 board of Tiles, each big enough for one Chap only to stand on. In order to make the game play more interesting, some of these Tiles have interesting properties. Standard Standard Tiles have no special properties and as such are the least remarkable - but perhaps safest to stand on - Tiles on the map. They do however vary in the way they look - Standard Tiles can look like different shades of grass, mud, snow (both white ''and ''yellow!), ice, Moon stone and even the surface of Mars! Standard Tiles are also the only kind of Tile that Chaps will spawn on at the start of a match. Raised Raised Tiles are essentially Standard Tiles that have been raised. This means they are inaccessible by Chaps, cannot receive Crates and can block projectiles such as those from Rocket Chap or Ice Chap. They can therefore offer defence in certain situations. As of October 2015, Raised Tiles are marked with warning symbols on all but the top side. Endurance Raised These Tiles were exclusive to the '''Endurance '''game type and were spawned in groups up to five at the end of every round. Essentially, they were Standard Tiles that have been given the same properties as Raised tiles, apart from being sunken rather than raised. This means that, while they could be stood on or receive drops, just as Raised Tiles cannot, they did not block projectiles in the same way. The Endurance Raised Tiles were phased out of the game in October 2015, their role in the '''Endurance '''game type filled by the existing Harm Tiles instead. Reward Reward Tiles are easily identifiable by the big shiny M symbol on top and the sparkles raining out of them. If one places a Chap on a Reward Tile, your team will receive ten extra Munnies for every cycle that the Chap remains there. This means that you can place all four of your Chaps on Munnies Tiles and receive forty Munnies every time the cycle restarts (this is easily identifiable as Crates drop inbetween 'cycles'). Reward Tiles differ from Reward/Munnies Crates in that you do not receive the Munnies automatically with Tiles, but will continue to receive them as long as you stay on the Tile. Harm Harm Tiles are horrible, yellowish-green Tiles with a contagious decay and large flames. It is best to avoid Harm Tiles in case you ever get stranded on one at the end of a turn, since any Chaps who stand on a Harm Tile at the end of the cycle will lose ten Health. Unlike the Reward Tile, which affects the entire team, you would only lose Health on all four of your Chaps if they are all stood on Harm Tiles. Gubbins that have the power to 'knock back' the victim, such as Punch Chap or Blunderbuss Chap, can be used to push an enemy onto a Harm Tile. Harm Tiles replaced Endurance Raised Tiles in the '''Endurance '''game type in October 2015, and spawn in clusters of five at the end of every round, gradually invading the board. Boomer Boomer Tiles are dark red with bright yellow diamonds on top, and may look appealing to some inexperienced players who decide to go and stand on them. This could prove to be their downfall, especially if an explosion occurs nearby and the Boomer Tile is caught in its radius. When this happens, the Boomer Tile will also explode, triggering further Boomer Tiles if they are in radius again, and so on. Thus it can be especially deadly if Boomer Tiles spawn close together or have been laid in a strip by Demolition Chap. When a Boomer Tile is exploding, it flashes red and blue, like the Baker Chap landmine. Detonated Boomer Detonated Boomer Tiles replace a Boomer Tile after it has exploded. They look the same as Boomer Tiles but are black with a darker yellow diamond, suggesting they have been 'burnt'. Essentially, their state is changed so they become '''Standard Tiles', and as such they cannot be detonated a second time and are safe to be around. Othello Othello Tiles are unique to the Chapthello 'game type, and look like lit up panels with black borders. Their special property which makes them crucial to the Chapthello games is that a Chap will stand on them and instantly change its colour to the Chap's team colour. This is important to the Chapthello game type as extra reward is given to the team with the most Othello tiles in their colour. Crates In ''Chaps, Crates are a means of giving teams extra help in between turns, and are placed on a random tile after every full cycle. They are picked up by a team if, during their turn, the Chap they are moving lands on the same tile as the Crate, but can also be collected if a Chap successfully fires a Grapple Chap at the Crate. There are four types of Crate across the different game types. Throughout April, the crates appear as Easter eggs. Throughout December, the crates appear as wrapped presents. For the rest of the year, the crates appear as locked boxes, like toolkits. Health Health Crates are glowing green with big dark green 'plus' signs (+') on either side. Upon collection, the Chap who picked up the Crate receives 25 extra Health. Health Crates are only present in the '''Standard '''and '''Chapthello '''game types. Gubbins/Item Gubbins, or Item, Crates are glowing red with a label on either side, resembling an explosion of bricks and spring coils. Upon collection, the Chap who picked up the Crate receives a random gub. Some more powerful items, such as Demolition Chap, or gubbins exclusive to different game types, are not obtainable through Gubbins Crates. Gubbins Crates are only present in the '''Standard', Chapthello '''and '''Endurance '''game types; as such, they are the most common Crate in the game. * Up until March 2015, Gubbins crates were orange. Reward/Munnies Reward, or Munnies, Crates are glowing gold with the recognised symbol of Munnies (an M with a strikethrough) on either side. Upon collection, the team whose Chap picked up the Crate receives 25 extra Munnies. They differ from Reward Tiles in that the Munnies can only be collected from a single Crate once. Reward Crates are only present in the '''Chapthello '''game type. *Reward Crates were first proposed for an abandoned game type called '''Charitable, and would only drop on a tile if, during the last turn, a Chap had died there. Mystery Mystery Crates look particularly evil with their black cases and glowing red question marks on either side. Upon collection, one of four possible outcomes will happen. The Mystery Crate can sometimes perform the same functions as a Health or Reward Crate, in that it can give the Chap and team 25 Munnies or 25 Health. However, the Mystery Crate can also take away the same 25 Munnies or 25 Health, meaning it is a particularly risky choice to pick up a Mystery Crate. Mystery Crates are only present in the '''Extreme '''game type. Category:Roblox Category:Projects Category:2014 Category:2015